Recently, blood pressure meters have come into wide use in general households for the purpose of health care. A blood pressure meter for the general households typically comprises a measurement unit and a cuff for blood pressure meter. The measurement unit automatically measures and displays a blood pressure. The cuff for blood pressure meter has an air bag, etc. The measurement unit has enabled the blood pressure to be measured in a short time and with ease. However, it has been most troublesome for a user of the blood pressure meter to wind the cuff for blood pressure meter around the arm or remove the cuff for blood pressure meter from the arm.
Therefore, various techniques have been developed to improve such troublesome tasks and enable, for example, even an elderly person to easily make a measurement by himself.